


Hang A Shining Star

by sadspockpanda



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, K/S Advent Calendar, K/S Advent Calendar 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspockpanda/pseuds/sadspockpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim manages to spend time with Spock Prime for the holidays. Spock Prime reflects back on some Christmases spent with the Jim of his universe. </p>
<p>Written for K/S Advent Calendar 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang A Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesecretmichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretmichan/gifts).



> Dedicated to Em, since I know she loves this pairing. Don't worry, Em, I'm gonna write you something _special_ later.

“Greetings, Captain.” Spock said as Jim exited his shuttlecraft and walked towards him with a grin. “It is most pleasing to see you, old friend.”

“I've told you you don't have to call me Captain, _Ambassador_.” Jim replied, dropping his bag by their feet so he could envelope the older Vulcan in a tight hug.

Spock smiled and hugged back, breathing in the scent of this Kirk who was and yet was not the one from his universe. He was certain that there were other Vulcans in the station who were staring at the public display of affection, but most on New Vulcan had grown used to the Ambassador's _emotionalism_ ; that, or they knew better than to say anything about it. Spock found he did not care either way. Jim was here.

After a long moment, far longer than the usual platonic human hug, Jim pulled away- and already Spock found himself missing that warmth- and picked up his bags. “I'm just glad I was able to pull a few strings to get the Enterprise shore leave for the holidays! Well, I mean, it is a few weeks early for Christmas, but better than not getting anything at all.”

“I'm certain the crew appreciates being able to spend their holiday with family and friends.” Spock motioned Jim to follow him as he walked out of the shuttlestation. Jim walked closely, occasionally- and quite purposefully, brushing his hand against Spock's as they walked. The elder Vulcan ignored the young captain's less than subtle touches as they exited the station. “I rented a special vehicle to transport us back to my house.”

“Special?” Jim asked, but Spock did not answer. He didn't need to, as they were already at said vehicle. “A hovercycle?!”

“I had figured you would appreciate it, as you used to own one.” Spock said, enjoying the excitement present on Jim's face.

“Hell yeah, I appreciate it!” Jim exclaimed, bouncing on his heels. A second passed before he turned to Spock, eyes twinkling, “Do I get to drive it? Please?”

Spock smiled and patted Jim's shoulder, “Of course, James. I rented it for you to drive. At my age, it isn't easy to do so after all.”

\- - -

Jim looked sheepish as he pulled a poorly wrapped gift from his travel bag and held it out to Spock. Spock stared at it a moment before taking it, running his fingers lightly over the bright red paper, tracing over one of the snowflakes that adorned it.

“It isn't much, but...” Jim began as Spock carefully tore the wrapping paper. Once he realized what was in it, he froze, thinking back to times long past...

* * *

_”It isn't much, but I thought even a logical being like you might like a Christmas present.” Jim said as he sat at the table and slid a package wrapped in paper decorated with snowmen across the table to him. Captain Kirk had only taken over command of the ship a few months back; Spock was definitely surprised by the notion._

_“You'll have to pardon me, Captain. If I had known you had planned on giving me a gift, I would have returned the gesture.” Spock replied, eyes not leaving the present sitting in front of him._

_“Spock, Spock, Spock. Don't worry about it. Christmas is about giving, not receiving.” Jim insisted, seemingly honest about it as well. “Now go ahead, open it!”_

_Spock hesitated for a moment before unwrapping it, trying to tear the paper as little as possible. Inside was a small box containing an ornament that was a near-perfect replica of the Enterprise. He looked up at his Captain, who was smiling at him in a way that made Spock's heart flutter. Perhaps he should schedule a check-up with Doctor McCoy; it would not be logical to ignore health issues affecting his heart. “I regret to inform you that I do not have a tree to hang this one, Captain.”_

_“Jim. When we're off-duty, you can call me Jim.” Jim said, the smile never leaving his face. “And that's fine. Maybe you could put it on your shelf or something.”_

_“I will most likely take that course of action, Capt- Jim.” After a moment's pause, he continued, “And as per custom, thank you.”_

* * *

“I, uh, I kind of saw it. In the meld.” Kirk, a different Kirk, commented, fidgeting as he waited for Spock to say something, anything. “Probably a bad idea. I'm sorry.”

Spock Prime looked up from the gift, an ornament of this universe's Enterprise, and shook his head, holding back the emotions that he was feeling for a moment. He reached forward with his free hand and took Kirk's in it, squeezing it. “Thank you, James.”

Jim looked at him and smiled brightly, blue eyes twinkling.

\- - -

“What did you put in this, old man?” Jim said, sniffing at the egg nog Spock had brought him after dinner. He took a large swig before Spock answered, making a face and nodding. “Strong stuff apparently. Holy hell.”

“It is a recipe you gave me- the you of my universe- during one of our early Christmases together. I made sure to make it every year for him afterwards.” Spock smiled ruefully, trying not to think too much of his Jim. He had spent far too many Christmases alone; he did not need to push away the only person wanting to spend the holiday with him now.

“The other me had good taste.” Jim replied, taking another sip from his mug.

“In alcohol?”

“And men.”

Spock Prime was too old to blush over such comments, yet he could not help himself. Jim, no matter what universe he found himself in, seemed to have that effect on him. Fascinating.  
“Tell me more. About the other me. I must have been pretty amazing to get someone like you.”

* * *

_The first time Spock kissed James T. Kirk was during the second year of their first five year mission. They were not a couple then, and would not be for some time, but it was what made Spock realize he had an infatuation for his Captain._

_It was at the non-religious winter celebration on the ship; towards the end of the festivities to be more specific. Most of the crew had left, only a few stragglers who had come in after their shift ended remained. Jim leaned against the doorway of the rec room, watching a couple of ensigns who took to dancing to a traditional Andorian song with a fond smile._

_“The crew seemed to enjoy the festivities, Captain.” Spock said, dragging the Captain out of his thoughts. Spock folded his arms behind his back; he had intended to simply leave, but felt the need to compliment the Captain on a job well done._

_“Thank you, Mister Spock. Keeping crew morale high is important, especially considering some of our more recent missions.”_

_“Indeed-”_

_“Mister Spock.” Jim cut him off, glancing up at the doorway and pointing. Spock looked up and noticed what the Captain was gesturing to. Viscum Album. Mistletoe. Jim stepped forward, pushing up on his toes, and pressed a quick kiss to Spock's lips. He smiled and rocked back on his heels, “Terran tradition, sorry you got stuck kissing me.”_

_Spock stood there in shock as his Captain turned and left the doorway to go mingle with the remaining party goers._

* * *

“Mistletoe. _Nice_.” Jim grinned, finishing off the rest of his spiked egg nog. He set the cup to the side before giving Spock a flirtatious smile himself. “Would I have to break out some mistletoe to get a kiss from you as well?”

“James.” Spock sighed, but he found he could make no protest against the request, especially when the young Captain had taken the time to remove himself from his seat and settle into Spock's lap, pressing a series of gentle kisses to his face. Spock smiled as he returned the feather-light kisses, though they would not remain so innocent for very long.

\- - -

Spock found himself still awake in the wee hours of the night, Jim asleep beside him in the vast bed, limbs sprawled in every direction possible. Spock smiled and stroked his hair, his face, his chest. He was a lucky person, indeed, to always finding himself colliding with Jim Kirk in his life. This Jim, this young, vibrant Jim with eyes so crystal blue, could do far better than a relationship with an old, temporally-displaced Vulcan. Even one who treasured him dearly, just as dearly as he had his t'hy'la of a time long gone. And yet here he was, once again, sharing a bed with him.

“Stop thinkin' so much.” Jim grumbled, rolling onto his side and latching onto Spock's side. He nuzzled his face into the Vulcan's shoulder. “'S hard to sleep with your thinky-thoughts bleeding into my dreams.”

“My apologies, James. I did not mean to rouse you from slumber.” Spock replied, pulling the young man closer and holding him in place with his arm.

Jim sighed, snuggling against the Vulcan. He draped his arm around Spock. “Love you.”

 

“And I love you too, James. Go back to sleep.”

\- - -

Spock did not usually dream when he slept. But tonight, his head was filled with visions of Jim and the times he had with him. For a moment, he was tracing the lines of Jim Kirk's body, enjoying the way his hazel eyes fluttered shut in pleasure beneath him. In the next moment, when Jim's eyes opened, they were blue and his body younger but just as lovely. He dreamt of Christmases past, the wonderful ones spent with the Jim of his universe and the painful ones he spent without him; he dreamt of Christmases future, spent with this Jim. 

And when he awoke in the morning, he found he had no regrets. How could he when he was so fortunate as to spend time with the brightest star in his universe?


End file.
